My World
by Shiru Chiba
Summary: La locura...acaso no es hermosa? No es la salida facil, no. Es, el mejor lugar para vivir. Por favor diganme que les parece, solo no sean muy malitas, primer fic.


Hola! Soy completamente nueva en todo esto, no sean muy malitas conmigo que este es solo mi primer intento. Una historia algo rara =/

* * *

_-: Otra vez llorando?  
_

_*: Dejame en paz, hoy no quiero soportarte._

_-: Noooo? Y entonces que haces aquí? Sabes bien que tenias ganas de hablarme…_

_*: Patéticamente, no tengo a nadie mas…contenta?_

_-: Yo no soy la mala del cuento aquí. No te desquites conmigo._

_*: Yo lo soy. Maldita sea! Que rayos pasa conmigo? Por que siento todo esto, porque soy todo este desastre? Tal vez después de todo si herede esa locura…_

_-: Bastante logico, problema solucionado. Ya lo sabes, estas loca, ahora que? Psicologo o psiquiatra?_

**Mi nombre es Serena, desde hace 3 años que encontre una forma de evadir mi realidad, de vivir en un mundo totalmente diferente y mucho mas feliz que el que tengo de frente.  
Pueden creer que toda la locura del mundo vive en mi cabeza, no se los voy a negar, asi es en verdad, porque...quien prefiriria la mentira y el encierro a la dura realidad: solo los locos.**

_- : Deja de llorar niña tonta, deja de llorar! Que crees que ganas llorando? Que en medio de tu tristeza alguien llegara a consolarte, si ni siquiera sabes porque llorar, ni siquiera lloras por algo real, algo tuyo…_

_Serena: Se que nadie aparecera…se que lloro por estupida, pero es lo unico que quiero hacer, llorar, que no vez que es la unica forma que he encontrado para despojarme un poco de este dolor? Un dolor que en lugar de menguar crece, crece cada dia y ya no se como pararlo, nada es suficiente para impedir que siga aumentando y creo que yo solo lo alimento_

_- : En eso tienes razon, sigues leyendo esas cursilerias, sigues alimentando tus odiosas ilusiones._

_Serena: No hago eso! Leer me gusta, despega mi imaginación y puedo experimentar todos esos sentimientos en mi mente, todas esas sensaciones las siento vivas en mi…como si fuera yo la protagonista de cada historia, de cada cuento…solo asi puedo vivir todo lo que en la realidad no existe para mi._

_- : Si, si, bastante patetico…institución mental, definitivamente._

**Hace 4 años crei alcanzar la felicidad total de la cual nada ni nadie me lograria quitar. Habia cumplido mi hermoso sueño: casarme con el, con el principe azul de mi cuento.**

_- : Nunca te has preguntado porque no puedes perdonarte?_

_Serena: Perdonarme?_

_-Si, perdonarte…no puedes perdonarte el haberlo perdonado...por eso tu amrgura..._

**Tonta. Esa es mi definicion. No cuento de hadas, no principe azul no felicidad total. Ahora lo se.**

_Serena: Yo lo perdone a el, le perdone el haberme matado en vida, el haber destruido mi corazon, mis sueños, mis ilusiones, la infinita fe que tenia en el amor, en el amor eterno, en que seriamos felices para siempre..yo crei en el, en el amor que decia tenerme y lo perdone!! A pesar de todo…lo perdone, sedi ante el, ante sus brazos, ante sus caricias…le perdone todo tan facil…_

_- :Y eso es lo que no te perdonas tu, que a pesar de ser el culpable de tu miseria, lo amas y lo perdonarias mil veces mas, solo porque este a tu lado_

_Serena: …_

_- :Debil! Date cuenta que te duele el haber perdonado no una, no dos, ni tres traiciones, engaños, mentiras…lo perdonaste estupida!! Asi de facil, como si romper tu corazon y convertirte en la basura que eres ahora fuera lo mas normal del mundo!! Como si se hubiera olvidado de una fecha importante, o si hubiera olvidado comprar leche!! Asi de facil idiota, asi de facil le perdonaste TODO!_

_Serena: Ya lo se, Ya lo se!!!! Ya se que fue asi de facil! Ya se que fui una tonta!! Ya lo se!! Pero que quieres, lo amo..lo sabes_

**Si, mi principe me engaño con otra mujer, me mintio cada dia para poder irse con otra, y el dia que lo descubri todo, ese mismo dia lo perdone....**

**amor o estupidez?**

_- :Otra vez aquí?_

_Serena: Hoy no me siento muy bien que digamos_

_-: Porque lloras ahora?_

_Serena: No fue suficiente…todo lo que lo ame, todo lo que hize para el…nada de eso fue suficiente y ahora que ya no puedo hacer nada de so el me lo reprocha, que ya no lo amo igual que antes, me converti en un mounstro para el y aunque quisiera gritarle que es su culpa, en parte se que tambien es mia, fui debil, demasiado, porque deje que acabara con todo lo que yo creia, con todos mis sueños e ilusiones, en las mil fantasias que creia que el haria realidad_

_- : Y solo hizo realidad tus pesadillas_

_Serena: Supongo_

_- : Y porque no se lo dices! Porque no le gitas ala cara que el fue el estupido patan idiota que acabo con esa Serena que lo amaba tanto, que daba todo por el, que el es el unico culpable del corazon de piedra que ahora tienes_

_Serena: Aun no es de piedra, no completamente…que mas desearia yo, para que ya no me dolieran sus comentarios, sus silencios, la indiferencia que nos rodea.  
_

_-: Te duele la indiferencia que tienes hacia el?_

_Serena: Si, y mucho, que mas quisiera que abrazarlo todo el tiempo y besarlo y acariciarlo! Pero siempre soy yo!! Yo lo busco, yo lo abrazo, yo lo acaricio de la forma que quisiera que el me acariciara a mi!! Dios no sabes cuanto necesito una caricia suave, tierna, un abrazo infinito protector…sentirme la mujer mas bella del mundo aunque sea solo un instante, se que no lo soy, muy lejos estoy de eso, pero ni siquiera cuando mejor me arreglo puedo hacerlo decir lo que me muero por escuchar…_

**Los años pasaron, la herida nunca sano, todo lo contrario. Si seguimos juntos es porque no conozco otra vida, otro camino. Me he perdido dentro del dolor, dentro de la resignacion de que el hombre al que tanto ame no fue el principe con el que soñe, pero, ya no hay mas, cierto? Es solo cuestion de aguantar, hacer oidos sordos y corazon de piedra... Dejar de sentir...de vivir.  
**

_Serena: Crees que soy cobarde?_

_- : Hmmm…dejame pensar…si, aja, bastante._

_Serena: Por no haberlo dejado?_

_- : Por renunciar a tus sueños, a los que siempre habias tenido, por no luchar por ellos, por dejarte vencer asi de facil_

_Serena: Mis prioridades cambiaron_

_- : Pero eran tus ueños!! Los que simpre quisiste y que ahora darias todo por hacerlos realidad, por volver a retomarlos y ya no puedes, no, ya no quieres hacer nada!_

_Serena: Ya no puedo_

_- :Calraro que puedes, pero es mas facil ser Cobarde!!_

**En medio del caos y la desorientacion, necesitaba de alguien, que me ayudara, que me consolara, que me escuchara y me aconsejara...Nadie! absolutamente nadie aparecio.**

_-: No tienes amigos_

_ Serena: Los tengo_

_- : Si, uno o dos a los que les cuentas solo lo que quieren escuchar, que no te conocen ni la cuarta parte y que solo cuando tienes dinero para salir ves. No no tienes amigos, ninguno de verdad y eso tambien lo extrañas, lo deseas mas que nada, una amistad en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, alguien que te conozca tal y como eres y aun asi te adore, te acompañe, te aconseje, te visite, te levante el animo, te haga reir por babosadas y este para ti incondicionalmente. Siempre has querido eso, pero igual que todo lo demas tambien se te olvido y ahora que lo recuerdas y estas sola aun asi no quieres hacer nada por tenerlo._

_Serena: Lo dices como si fuera tan facil, oh si! claro deja salgo de mi casa en este momento y justo va pasando la persona que sera mi amiga…pero es verdad siempre he querido eso, amigas. Pense que las tenia, que ibamos a crecer juntas y que compartiríamos aun en nuestras vidas de casadas, que nos visitaríamos y serian las tias de mis hijos y todo eso y tu viste que trate de recuper ese sueño pero, ellas tienen vidas muy interesantes como para querer pasar tiempo con una aburrida como yo._

_- : No eran tus amigas, al menso no verdaderas, solo se llevaban bien de niñas._

_Serena: Supongo y solo por eso me siento mas patetica, porque en realidad no tengo amigas y me case con el unico amigo que tuve y todo se fue al diablo..._

**Un buen dia, comenze a escribir en lo que primero que encontre, escribi de mi dolor, de mi agonia...mi mente desperto y me respondio y asi encontre esta irrealidad, en la que ella aparecio, mi amiga, mi confidente la unica capaz de escucharme, de consolarme, de insultarme cuando sea necesario, pero sobre todo de apoyarme y ayudarme**_._

**Y mi mundo aparecio...mi mundo...entre hojas y palabras los escritos continuaron, las conversaciones se extendieron. Las horas del dia pasan mas de prisa, aun sin objetivo ni proposito, pero eso ya no importa.**

**Es mi mundo, puedo sero quien yo quiera, puedo tenerlo todo y a la vez nada. Porque en mi mundo la felicidad es completa, es para siempre...en mi mundo el no existe.**

_- : asi viviras para siempre?_

_Serena: porque no? Aqui todo es perfecto, tu estas para mi y eso me basta._

_- : no quieres saber quien soy?_

_Serena: No. _

_- : Los de blanco te ven raro sabes? _

_Serena: Ellos no me importan. Siempre estan ahi, desde aquel dia que el desaparecio no me han dejado en paz, como esperando que yo les diga donde esta._

_- : Y lo sabes? sabes en donde esta el?_

_Serena: si, esta esperando su turno._

_- : su turno, turno de que?_

_Serena: de convertirse en un verdadero principe azul._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Shiru.  
_


End file.
